


you're very strange, Isak, but impossibly beautiful

by like_water_through_a_sieve



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Prosopagnosia, coffee shop AU, even is a barista, isak has face blindness, isak has prosopagnosia, it's when you can't recognise faces, so you recognise people by their hair and clothes and where you expect to see them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_water_through_a_sieve/pseuds/like_water_through_a_sieve
Summary: Even works at a cafe and a young man keeps coming in who is very strange. Yet he can't help falling for him.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	you're very strange, Isak, but impossibly beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have prosopagnosia myself and I don't know anyone who does but i have done a fair bit of research. But if you happen to have it and think that i've got anything wrong then I'm happy to change it or take this fic down xx
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

The sun shone brightly through the floor to celling windows of Cafe Gryningen. The rays made the room heat up like a greenhouse and made one or drops of sweat trickle down Evens forehead. He smiled at the woman in her pinstriped suit as he made her black coffee. She only frowned at her phone taking her coffee without a second glance at Even when he called her name. 

Next was a young man, probably only a few years younger than himself, with wavy blonde hair and perfect cupid bow lips. He wore a snapback and classic skater boy clothes. It almost surprised even when he ordered a cappuccino instead of a mountain dew or something.

“Name?” Even asked the skater boy.

“Isak”

“That’ll be 52 kroner, Isak”

“Takk”

After he took his coffee Isak took a seat by the window. Even watched as the golden sun lit up the man's face making him even more beautiful than before. Isak took out a biology textbook. Even wondered what Isak was trying to be. A doctor? A researcher? Maybe he wanted to be a teacher or a zoologist even! Even imagined sitting next to him as he talked about how our brains work, while Even himself just watched closely to how the light changed the colour of Isaks eyes. Even couldn’t understand why this man interested him so much. How he suddenly had twenty film ideas in his head all featuring him as a main character.

The next day Even watched the door intently hoping that isak would come back again. And to his luck he did!

“Isak!” he exclaimed when the man in question reached the front of the queue. Isak smiled for a second but then it faltered.

“Sorry, I can’t remember your name.”

“I don’t think I gave you my name” Even laughed.

“Oh” Isak’s cheeks flushed rose.

“It’s Even”

“Could I have a cappuccino, Even?”

“Certainly Isak, that’ll be 52 kroner”

“Takk”

When Even gave Isak his coffee Isak gave a small smile and as he walked away he repeated “Even, Even, Even. Barista at Gryningen. Swooshy blond hair. Even, Even, Even.”

Even couldn’t help thinking about Isak for the rest of the day. He was a bit strange, Even thought, but very beautiful. So beautiful Even felt butterflies in his stomach everytime Isak smiled.

The next day Isak came in again. 

“Isak!” 

“Uhhh, Elvis? No! Even”

“Elvis?” Even laughed.

“Ja, you have hair like him but then I remembered he has black hair - and he’s dead…”

“You’re very strange Isak”

Isak blushed.

“But impossibly more beautiful”

Isak blushed even more.

Like before Isak came into the cafe and said “Isak!” happily. This time Isak replied “Even” with a big smile.

“No, it’s Elvis” Even did the Elvis dance with his legs.

Isak looked honestly confused for a second and Even threw his head back in a laugh. Isak smiled.

“The usual?”

"Yes please"

The next day was Saturday and Even had they day off so was going bowling with his friends. On the way he passed the cinema and spotted Isak standing outside. Isak was wearing an orange hat and Even thought about how it matched the blue one he was wearing

“Isak, Hej!” Even walked up to Isak.

“Magnus?”

“No uhh... it’s Even” Even frowned.

“Oh Even! Sorry I’m meeting Jonas and Magnus here”

“Oh okay, it’s nice seeing you” Even turned away swiftly before he did something stupid like start crying.

Even didn’t even go bowling. He wasn’t in the mood any more. Did Isak only see him as some barista? When Even had spent the whole week thinking about nothing other than this man he didn’t even recognise him? Even had foolishly thought of asking Isak out on a date but clearly he didn’t see Even the same.

On Monday Isak came into the cafe again but Even didn’t greet him.

“Even! I wanted to say sorry for not recognising you on Saturday”

“It’s fine” Even said but didn’t smile

“No I’m sorry. Look, I have this thing called Prosopagnosia which means I can’t recognise faces. Usually i recognise you by your hair but you were wearing a hat. I should have known since you’re noticeably tall but I was expecting to see Magnus”

“Oh!” Even’s face lit up “So you didn’t just think I was some random barista?”

“No! Of course not you’re Even! With your Elvis hair and how you throw your head back when you laugh. Like you’re not embarrassed at all. It’s beautiful”

Somehow Even’s smile grew wider and Isak’s followed. Even could admit that this was very strange but made sense now that he thought about it.

“So Isak, do you want to go out on a date sometime?”

“Yeah, Even, that would be great”

So Even made a coffee and Isak took it and sat by the window. The light shone brightly through. And everything was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Tell me your thought below if you'd like.  
> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Gwen xx


End file.
